Fiera domada
by Brianna Lizzy Garcia
Summary: Soy nueva. Por favor lean.
1. Chapter 1

Fiera domada

La historia no es mia, es de Elizabeth Harbison. Los personajes tampoco me pertenecen.

Candy White sabia que su anticuado padre no aceptaria la boda de su hermana pequeña hasta que ella misma encontrara a alguien. Y su entrometida hermana parecia dar con el candidato perfecto: Terry Grandchester. Fingir que Terry era su prometido seviria para cumplir dos objetivos: vengarse por el modo en que le habia roto el corazon cuando eran adolescentes y ayudar a su hermana. Pero aquel plan que parecia infalible empezo a salir mal.

Resulto que el chico malo de antaño habia cambiado y sus besos eran aun mas arrebatadores de lo que recordaba...

Creia que iba a vengarse, pero resulto que el tenia sus propios planes.


	2. Chapter 2

La Historia es de Elizabeth Harbison. Los personajes no son mios.

Capitulo 1

Candy White no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo su hermana.

- Ni hablar – dijo firmemente, rodando con la vieja silla de madera de nuevo hacia el escritorio, dándole la espalda a su hermana -. No me voy a involucrar en tu ridículo plan.

- Pero Candy – lloriqueo Susana como la hermana pequeña de hace veinte años, en lugar de la mujer adulta en la que se habia convertido -. Es una buena causa. Piénsalo, es romántico. ¿No tienes aunque sea un poquito de romance dentro de ti?

Candy giro en su silla para poder mirarla. Esa si era una pregunta a la que no podía responder fácilmente.

- No. Ni siquiera un poquito – ni hablar, el romance era un juego, y ella estaba harta de jugarse la vida.

- Candy! - Susana estaba horrorizada -. No puedes decir eso.

- Oh, si, si puedo! – Candy sonrió y se volvió hacia los libros de contabilidad del Rancho White que intentaba cuadrar. Rancho White era un negocio familiar en Texas, podría decirse que el mejor criadero de caballos de carreras del oeste.

En realidad, era la perfecta metáfora para responder a la pregunta de Susana. Durante los últimos cuarenta años, la familia White habia vivido épocas de banquetes y épocas de hambruna, dependiendo del pedigrí de los caballos, las condiciones de la pista de carreras, el clima, la salud y los hábitos de los jinetes en lo que se refiere a bebidas alcohólicas, vudú y un montón de variables mas que no se podían controlar.

Tenia ganas de dejarlo. Ya habia ahorrado una cantidad considerable de dinero y, una vez alcanzara su meta, se mudaría a Dallas. La ciudad estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ayudar a su padre y su hermana si la necesitaban, y lo suficientemente lejos para no involucrarse en el negocio familiar y empezar una nueva carrera. Probablemente como maestra de escuela primaria. La gente de Avon Lake se sorprendería de saber que se habia licenciado en Educación Infantil.

Para algunos la vida de las carreras era una vida emocionante, pero no para Candy. Aunque le encantaban los animales, aun no podía recordar los primeros años de penuria cuando su familia subsistía con arroz y alubias, y vivía bajo una constante amenaza de perder la casa. Su madre lloraba, su padre perdía la paciencia, las niñas eran ignoradas…. Habia sido una vida muy estresante.

Susana era muy pequeña en aquella época y, por suerte, habia olvidado lo peor. Creía que habia vivido una vida solo de feliz prosperidad.

Francamente, eso la hacia comportarse un poco como una mocosa malcriada a veces.

- Candy – Susana giro la silla de Candy para mirarla a la cara -. Por favor.

- No.

- Hazlo por mí.

Candy meneo su cabeza, incapaz de entender el egoísmo de su hermana.

- No, Susana. No me voy a casar por ti – era increíble que incluso tuviera que decirlo, y aun mas que tuviera que repetirlo una y otra vez.

- No tienes que casarte de verdad – Susana se apresuro a corregirla -. Simplemente dile a papa que te vas a casar. Mientras piense que tu te vas a casar, y yo puedo seguir adelante y planear adelante.

Candy dejo caer sus manos sobre su regazo y miro a su hermana con paciencia.

- Dile a papa que me voy a casar.

Susana asintió con ilusión.

- Eso es.

- Inventa un prometido, planea una boda de mentira, múdate a una casa imaginaria, produce y cría una manada de niños imaginarios durante los próximos treinta o cuarenta años hasta que me retire con mi marido inexistente para dar brincos con nietos que nunca tuve en las rodillas.

- Bueno… - parecía que por fin se hacia la luz en la mente de Susana -. Supongo que tienes razón.

Candy levanto sus manos.

- Aleluya. Por fin has visto la luz.

Susana asintió, y por un momento pareció que de verdad se habia dado cuenta de la estupidez de su plan. Pero entonces dijo pensativamente dándose golpecitos en la barbilla.

- Tendremos que encontrar a un chico de verdad.

- ¿Cómo?

- O quizás contratar a un actor.

Dejo a Candy boquiabierta. Dejo a Susana a un margen de diez a quince segundos para que se riera y dijera que era una broma, pero su cara permaneció completamente seria.

- ¿Estas escuchando lo que dices? – Pregunto Candy por fin -. ¿Ahora quieres contratar a un actor? ¿Y hacerme pretende que me caso con el?

- Bueno…

- ¿Y todo para que puedas ablandar el machismo anticuado e intolerable de papa? Ni hablar.

Albert White era inflexible respecto a que su hija menor no podía casarse hasta que lo hiciera la mayor. Pero ella sabia que esa idea tenía el mismo origen de tantas ideas sobre hombres y mujeres: el viejo campo y su estricta educación.

Antes de que muriera la madre de Candy, su padre le habia dejado el cuidado de los niños a ella. El habia sido el que jugaba con las niñas, el que daba el toque suave y siempre tenían una sonrisa y un guiño para ellas cuando estuvieran en apuros.

Pero cuando la madre de Candy, Helen, falleció, Albert se encontró como un animal perdido, paseando de un lado a otro e intentando comprender a sus hijas que, hasta entonces, habían sido meros juguetes. Una vez asumió la responsabilidad de criar a Candy y a Susana, se tomo el trabajo muy en serio, incluso a costa de perder su lado más suave con ellas.

- ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

- Tú y Anthony deberías casaros de una vez. Simplemente hacedlo. Fugaos. Papa lo superara.

- ¿Y si no lo supera? ¿Que pasara si lo hago y me deshereda y despide a Anthony? – Anthony Blume era el prometido de Susana y el mejor entrenador de su padre.

- No despedirá a Anthony – dijo Candy -. Es demasiado valioso. Y en cuanto a desheredarte, eso es una tontería.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

- Porque te quiere, Susana y quiere que seas feliz. Incluso si es en contra de ss anticuadas nociones de decoro del siglo XVI.

- ¿Y si te equivocas?

- No, no me equivoco – Candy miro a su hermana y negó con la cabeza - Mira, te prometo que solo esta siendo un viejo fanfarrón.

Susana ni parecía muy convencida.

- Bueno, si lo piensas, en realidad solo se esta preocupando por ti. No quiere que seas una vieja soltera solitaria. Podrías tranquilizarlo si lo convences de que estas felizmente prometida con alguien.

Candy le dedico a su hermana una dura mirada antes de volverse hacia el escritorio y agarrar un bolígrafo. No valía la pena responder a un argumento tan estúpido.

- Esta conversación se ha terminado, Susana. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas ¿quieres?

Volvió a mirar en el libro de contabilidad y encontró lo que estaba buscando. Un apartado llamado "Esencia de Fuego", valorado en cuatrocientos veinticinco mil dólares.

Según disminuía la reserva de semen congelado del gran caballo de carreras Fireflight, el precio subía. Era una gran oportunidad para convencer a su padre de que invirtiera en algo solido para tener unos buenos ahorros sin importar que ocurriera en las carreras.

Iba a hablar con el sobre ello enseguida, antes de que se le ocurriera invertir el dinero en algo arriesgado. Le encantaba el riesgo, lo cual era, para ella, motivo de preocupación.

Descolgó el teléfono y marco la extensión de su padre, pero Susana la detuvo al quitarle el auricular y colgar.

- Que te parece esto… - empezó Susana, utilizando, de nuevo, un tono de voz persuasivo -. Que tal si pruebas a salir con chicos. Sal con un par de ellos y mira a ver a donde lleva. Quizás todo este problema se resuelva solo, de forma natural y honesta.

Candy se rio.

- Que altruista.

-Lo creas o no, Candy, me preocupo por ti. Probablemente te haría bien salir un poco en lugar de trabajar todo el rato.

- He salido con todos los chicos casaderos del pueblo, los cuatro y con todos mis respetos, gracias, pero no, gracias – se burlo Candy.

- No con todos – insistió Susana – Por ejemplo, Terry Grandchester ha vuelto al pueblo. Nunca saliste con el, a pesar de que… - siguió con un tono de voz conspirador – sinceramente, creo que siempre ha sentido algo por ti.

Candy se encrespo ante la mención de Terry Grandchester. Hablando de un riesgo que no quería correr! Ya habia apostado anteriormente por el y habia perdido.

La oveja negra de la decente familia dueña de la propiedad colindante al Rancho White, Terry Grandchester siempre habia sido un niño salvaje y algo mas que peligroso. Cuando eran niños, solía lanzar cohetes en los límites de la propiedad y cuando Candy lloraba y le pedía que parase, simplemente se reía y encendía otro.

Cuando estaban en la secundaria, solía conducir su todoterreno con tracción a las cuatro ruedas por los pastos, lo cual enojaba tanto al padre de Candy como al suyo propio, pero a el le divertía lo suficiente como para seguir haciéndolo. Habia sido un niño rebelde, un gran contraste con la naturaleza seria de Candy, y se habia dado de tortas por sus diferencias mientras crecían. En el primer ciclo de secundaria, la habia llamado "Sally, la seria" y ella habia tenido miedo a sus modales indómitos.

Pero Candy también recordaba claramente la vez en la que lo vio dispara a su propio perro mientras corría en el prado. Lo vio toco con puro horror y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, jurando no volver a acercarse a mas de sesenta yardas del Rancho Grandchester nunca mas. Era la prueba de lo que ya habia empezado a sospechar: Terry no era lo que parecía. La gente pensaba que era encantador y listo, y mas de una chica, Dios lo sabia, se habia enamorado de su carisma. Pero lo cierto era que Terry Grandchester no era lo que aparentaba ser.

Esa conclusión hizo que Candy se sintiera mas cómoda con lo que le habia hecho a ella.

Terry habia sido considerado en la escuela secundaria y en el pueblo un conquistador; el tipo de chico del que ninguna chica esperaba una llamada al día siguiente, pero con el que estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo de todas formas. Si las historias eran ciertas, decenas de mujeres habían caído presas de sus encantos. Incluso Candy lo habia besado una vez en una fiesta el verano de su ultimo curso de secundaria. Habia sido estupendo, y durante varias semanas después, habia abrigado la esperanza de que la llamaría y de que quizás… en fin, que mas daba. Mas tarde, se dio cuenta de que para Terry habia sido tan solo la pasión de un momento de fiebre hormonal.

Así que el quizás nunca llego, y Candy se arrepintió de haber admitido su afecto por el. Según su amigo Lou Parker, solo se habia enrollado con Candy en broma, en respuesta a un desafío. Las posteriores insinuaciones amorosas de Lou solo sirvieron para agravar el insulto.

Poco después de aquello, Terry Grandchester se fue del pueblo, y después de esa humillación por la que habia pasado Candy, se alegro de ello. Esperaba que nunca volviera.

Pero habia vuelto.

Y su hermana, que debería haber sabido mejor lo que hacer al respecto, estaba sugiriendo que saliera con el.

- De ninguna manera – le dijo a Susana mientras acariciaba al perro, Sierra, que estaba tumbado a sus pies. Habia tenido al perro doce años y ya se estaba haciendo muy mayor y flaco, pero era parte de la familia -. Prefiero hacerme monja. Ahora déjame trabajar, tengo que hablar con papa de las finanzas.

Susana coloco sus manos sobre sus esbeltas caderas.

- ¿Así que ya esta? ¿Ya no hablamos más de mi matrimonio?

- No, me encantaría hablar de tu matrimonio. Es del mío, o de la falta del mismo, de lo que no quiero hablar más.

- Vale – sonrió Susana con suficiencia-. Entonces, no tengo nada más que decirte en absoluto.

Se marcho indignada, y Candy la observo salir de la habitación con una ligera irritación.

Siempre habia sido así con Candy. Debería de estar acostumbrada a estas alturas, pero de alguna manera siempre esperaba que su hermana se pusiera a la altura de las circunstancias y emprendiera el camino del éxito.

En fin, en esos momentos no tenía el tiempo ni las ganas de preocuparse por ello. Tenía que cuadrar aquellas cuentas y, mientras medio millón de dólares eran algo muy decente para añadir a cualquier libro de contabilidad, no estaba tranquila dejándolo en la cuenta corriente.

Descolgó el teléfono de nuevo para llamar a su padre.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

La historia es de Elizabeth Harbison. Los personajes no son mios.

Terry Grandchester conducía lentamente por la embarrada carretera secundaria desde su rancho hacia el de los Gregory, tratando de disuadirse a si mismo de aquella misión incluso mientras aceleraba.

No podía creer que tuviera que pedir, de entre todas las personas, a Candy White un favor, especialmente uno que representaba a su única esperanza de salvar el rancho de su difunto padre para su madre. Candy White lo odiaba.

Cuando era adolescente se habia enamorado de ella. Bueno, quizás enamorarse fuera una palabra demasiado fuerte. Pero siempre se habia fijado en ella. Mientras el resto del mundo habia adulado la belleza de muñeca castaña y de ojos azules de su hermana menor, a Terry le habia fascinado el encanto mas sutil, pero infinitamente mas interesante, de Candy. Su largo pelo rubio no brillaba como el ámbar, como decían que lo hacia el de Susana, pero brillaba como el oro a la luz del sol, que tenia sus mechones de cientos de tonalidades de entre rubio y claro. Terry podía quedarse mirándolo durante horas sin llegar a aburrirse.

Y sus ojos eran casi como los ojos de gato, de un color verde intenso. Eran cálidos y serenos. Inteligentes y encantadores, y diferentes de los colores poco naturales que llevaban muchas de las chicas.

Terry pensaba a menudo que Candy decía mucho más con sus ojos que con su voz.

Y luego estaba su cuerpo. Suspiro de solo pensar en ello. Apretado, fuerte y esbelto. Terry suponía que mientras Susana se quedaba sentada sobre su blando trasero y pedía a los mozos del rancho que le trajeran los bombones, Candy hacia el trabajo duro en el rancho.

En privado, Terry sospechaba que era Candy quien habia hecho del Rancho White un competidor tan formidable para el Rancho Grandchester durante tantos aque en cierto modo la convertía en adversaria, pero una adversaria admirable. Lo cual hacia el doble de duro tener que pedirle ayuda, puesto que era para mantener a la competencia en el negocio.

Pero Terry recordó lo importante que era el rancho para la calidad de vida de su madre.

La ultima vez que habia visto a Candy habia sido en uno de los peores días de su vida. Su viejo perro, Banjo, que habia estado con el desde su infancia solitaria hasta acabar la universidad, se habia quedado fuera una noche y se habia metido con un mapache rabioso. No tardo mucho en darse cuenta del problema, y cuando el veterinario les aconsejo que sacrificaran a Banjo, Terry no dejo que nadie mas lo hiciera. Era algo privado entre el y su viejo amigo.

Apretar el gatillo fue el peor momento de su vida y sintió como si hubiese durado un año.

Tan pronto como lo hizo y el perro se desplomo, Terry oyó un grito sofocado y se volvió para ver a Candy White corriendo a través del campo hacia su casa. Debía saber lo que estaba pasando, pues se habia avisado a los residentes del pueblo de lo que habia ocurrido.

Pero cuando vio a Terry disparar a su perro no tuvo ni una palabra de simpatía hacia el. Simplemente salió corriendo hacia la puesta de sol, literalmente y figurativamente.

Así es como habia sido siempre Candy, fría, desprendida. Nadie podía acercarse a ella o llegarle al corazón.

Terry detuvo su todoterreno frente al establo principal y salió. Respiro profundamente. No quería hacerlo. Pero debía recordar que, si tenia cuidado, podría conseguir lo que salvaría los establos de su familia. La gravilla crujió bajo sus pies al avanzar lentamente hacia la oficina del establo.

- ¿Terry?

Se volvió.

La voz de sorpresa era de la castaña platino Susana, que venia de la oficina.

- ¿Terry Grandchester?

- Así es.

- Dios mío, precisamente estábamos hablando de ti.

- ¿Estábamos? ¿Quiénes? – Eso era extraño. Ni siquiera pensaba que alguien supiera que habia vuelto -. ¿Y que estabais diciendo?

- Oh – se quedo dudando el tiempo suficiente para dar a entender que ocultaba algo -. En realidad, nada. Solo que estabas en el pueblo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Llego el momento de dar el paso.

- Esperaba ver a Candy.

- ¿De veras? – Susana levanto una ceja -. Que interesante! ¿Y eso porque? No estarás pensando en quedar con mi hermana soltera ¿no?

- Mmm, no – frunció el ceño. Era una pregunta extraña-. Se trata de negocios.

Susana puso cara larga y resoplo haciendo con sus labios su famoso puchero.

- Jolin!

El se sintió como si hubiera colado en el extraño sueño de otra persona.

- Disculpa… ¿Qué quieres decir?

Susana se encogió de hombros con el drama de un niño de cuatro años.

- Nada. No importa.

Terry miro hacia el suelo y, por un momento, reconsidero las relativas ventajas de vender el rancho y trasladar a su madre a un lugar mas pequeños y cerca de el, frente a la opción de suplicar a las chicas White su ayuda.

Salvar el rancho gano, por supuesto.

- Veras, entiendo que tenéis la capacidad de fecundar a una yegua con Fireflight – sonaba raro, pero no pudo pensar en otra forma de expresarlo. Se rumoreaba que los White, de alguna manera, habían adquirido material genético congelado de uno de los mejores caballos de carreras que jamás hubiese pisado un hipódromo. Y si habia algo que pudiera salvar sus establos, eran uno o dos potros de Fireflight.

Los ojos azul pálido de Susana empezaron a entender.

- Oooh, ya veo. Estas aquí para comprar.

- Dependiendo del coste, si – ahí es donde la conversación iba a empezar a ponerse difícil. Su presupuesto era limitado, y solo podía tirarse un farol antes de que le hicieran parecer el hombre desesperado que era -. Entonces, ¿Cuál es vuestro precio?

Susana lo miro, llevándose un dedo a los labios y observándolo mientras pensaba.

- Por lo que he oído, el Rancho Grandchester no tiene mucho dinero, Terry.

- No hagas caso a todo lo que oyes.

- Fireflight vale un montón.

- Potencialmente – trataba de parecer tranquilo -. Nunca se sabe el resultado. La inseminación artificial de una yegua… bueno, es una apuesta bastante arriesgada. Lo sabes.

Ella asintió son darle la razón.

- Una apuesta por la que mucha gente esta dispuesta a pagar un montón de dinero. Anthony esta entrenando a un potro en la pista todas las mañanas, y dice que los tiempos son absolutamente impresionantes. Puede que incluso supere a su progenitor. Así, que pienso que se puede apostar con bastante seguridad a cualquiera que fecunde a una yegua con Fireflight sale ganando al final. Eso si, si puede pagar por adelantado.

- ¿De que cantidad estamos hablando?

- Medio millón.

El no podía soltar más de un cuarto de millón. No por una opción tan arriesgada como aquella. Después de todo, el dinero iba a salir de su bolsillo, no de las arcas del rancho.

- Bueno, Susana, tal y como se presenta el negocio, creo que prefiero arriesgarme con lo que tengo.

Hizo un breve gesto de despedida y empezó a caminar hacia su coche.

- Aunque creo que se como puedes conseguirlo gratis – canturreo Susana detrás de el.

No era el momento de dejarse llevar por el orgullo. Se paro y se volvió hacia ella, manteniendo una expresión facial prudentemente impasible.

- ¿A quien tengo que matar?

Ella se rio.

- Tan solo tienes que salir con mi hermana.

Ella no habia dicho lo que el pensó que diría. No podía ser que estuviera sugiriendo que a Candy le costaba quinientos mil dólares conseguir una cita.

- ¿De que estas hablando?

Susana sonrió y se acerco tranquilamente a el.

- Necesito un pequeño favor. Si tienes éxito, consigues a Fireflight y a mi hermana, y la oportunidad de ser realmente feliz. Si no… - encogió los hombros – en fin, no estarás en peor situación que ahora. ¿Qué dices? ¿Eres un hombre de apuestas, Terry Grandchester?

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por leer.

*Ali kou: Muchas gracias, te cuento que fuiste la primera en comentar la historia. Y te agradezco por eso.

* Berenise: si, jajajajajaja me da pereza. Saludos...

* ale: Hola, bienvenida a mi historia. Gracias

* Liz Carter: si verdad? Por eso subi este para complacerlas, saludos y gracias por leer. Yo soy fan de Terry!Siempre ella! Nunca cambiara. Y Terry todo un rompecorazones. Jajajajajaja, me imagine niña. Jajajaja. No te preocupes. Las complazco con lo de los apellidos.

* Iris Adriana: Gracias, te lo agradezco de corazón. Eres muy amable y gracias por el apoyo. Me alegra que te guste la historia.

*Olgaliz: A mi me encanto y decidi compartírselas. Y con Terry como protagonista principal.

* Ana: complaciéndote chica. Espero te guste.

* Amo a Terry: Noticias! Yo tambien lo amo, jajajajaja. ;D bienvenida tu tambien.


	4. Chapter 4

La historia es de Elizabeth Harbison. Los personajes no son míos.

Capitulo 3

Era una mañana fría y brumosa. Candy oyó el estruendoso ruido de los cascos sobre la pista del hipódromo mucho antes de que el caballo apareciera galopando entre la nieva, soltando bocanadas de vaho blanco por la nariz.

Era precioso.

Su padre habia bautizado al caballo como Candy's Flight, en honor a ella y en referencia a su progenitor, así que sentía una afinidad especial por aquel semental castaño. Adoraba la majestuosidad de los animales y el valor que mostraban cada vez que corrían en la pista tanto como odiaba el riesgo de aquel estilo de vida.

Nunca se olvidaba de la historia de Black Gold, que cruzo la línea de meta con una pierna rota para completar su ultimo triunfo. A los caballos les encantaba correr y, mas aun ganar, no habia ninguna duda al respecto.

Sonrió al ver a Candy's Flight pasando a gran velocidad a la luz del amanecer.

- Menudo caballo – dijo una voz tras de ella.

Se volvió para ver a un hombre entre la neblilla acercándose a ella. Era alto, blanco, con penetrantes ojos azules y el tipo de estructura facial normalmente reservada para la cubierta de novelas románticas. Le resultaba familiar, pero le llevo un poco de tiempo darse cuenta porque.

Cuando lo hizo, se sobresalto.

- Así que no es un rumor. El hijo prodigo ha vuelto.

El sonrió.

Recordaba esa sonrisa de estrella de cine mejor de lo que debería.

- Estoy tan sorprendido como cualquiera.

Habia oído rumores de que el Rancho Grandchester tenía problemas.

- ¿Estas aquí por asuntos familiares?

El asintió.

Lo miro por un momento y dijo:

- Mira, siento que las cosas no van bien. Y sentí mucho enterarte de la muerte de tu padre el año pasado. Tu madre debe de echarlo mucho de menos. De verdad, espero que puedas ayudarla a arreglarlo todo – ofrecio Candy.

El la miro con cierta sorpresa en sus ojos.

- Te lo agradezco.

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí esta mañana? No he visto a ninguno de tus entrenadores por ahí.

- En realidad, estoy aquí para ver a tu entrenador – hizo una señal con la cabeza a Anthony y Candy's Flight -. O, para ser mas especifico, a tu caballo.

- ¿De veras? ¿Y eso porque?

El seguía con la mirada fija en el entrenamiento del caballo.

- Tengo un potro que creo que puede competir con el. Solo quería verlo primero y hablar con Anthony de eso.

- Oh – lo pensó un momento. Tenia sentido. Enfrentar a un potro con el hijo de Fireflight y ganar haría milagros para credibilidad de los caballos de Grandchester -. Ya veo.

- ¿Te preocupa?

Cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con fallas en las pistas y perder seguridad financiera le preocupaba.

- Para nada.

El asintió. Su tensa mandibula revelaba su esfuerzo por no sonreir.

- Bien.

- Lo digo de verdad.

- Estoy seguro de ello.

Ella fruncio el ceño y se volvio hacia la pista, donde Anthony estaba caminando hacia ellos. Era pequeño pero de constitucion fuerte. Cada vez que Candy lo veia, pensaba que tenia la forma de la punta de una bota.

- Oye, Candy - saludo con su carnoso brazo - Ya llevastes al perro al veterinario?

Anthony le habia dicho que Sierra estaba adelgazando demasiado, asi que, aunque ella pensaba que era por la edad, al final se dio por vencida y pidio una cita.

- Vamos esta tarde.

- Buena chica. Es mejor examinarlo.

- Estoy de acuerdo.

El asintio y miro a Terry.

- Hola, Terry - sonrio y tendio la mano alegro de verte otra vez.

Terry le dio la mano.

- Gracias. Parece que tienes un ganador en tus manos ahi fuera.

- Tienes razon.

- Que te pareceria que compitiera con uno de los mios?

Anthony se rio y deslizo una mano por su cabello rubio rojizo.

- Adelante - miro hacia atras y señalo al jinete sobre Candy's Flight -. Te refieres al potro de Sunuawa?

Terry sonrio y asintio.

- Has oido hablar de el.

- Hey, las noticias vuelan. Pero me encantaria ver lo que puede hacer tu chico. Ya sabes donde encontrarnos - se volvio hacia Candy y dijo: No queria interrumpir, asi que te veo luego.

- No nos interrumpes! - exclamo con rapidez, pero ya se estaba yendo. Obviamente, Susana le habia contado su desatinado plan sobre Candy y Terry.

Lo vio alejandose, preguntandose que demonios decirle a Terry, que aun estaba de pie junto a ella.

Continuara...

Bueno chicas, debo decirles que este capitulo es corto. Ya se, ya se! Demasiado pero es que solo este tiempo tenia. Les compesare y el otro seria el doble de largo si? Gracias por leer. Cuidense.

Ana: Hola, me emociona saber que te gusta la historia. Si, como siempre Susana. xD jajajajaja.

Rebeca: Es que lo que hice fue cambiarle los apellidos de la historia. Gracias por seguir esta historia. Besos muñeca!

Dulce Lu: Hola, me alegra. YO tambien soy TERRYTANA de puro CORAZON! Bienvenida hermana Terrytana! xD por cierto gracias por seguirme.

Laura Grandchester: Ufffffffff! Susana es toda una gusana! jajajajaja ya todos la conocen por lo cruel que es, pero en esta historia sera un poco mas diferente. No te preocupes. Jajajaja, si me toco cambiarlos a petición de las chicas porque no les gustaban los apellidos que tenían. Y la verdad es que queda mejor así. Así soy yo.

rgqnchester: Hola, muchas gracias. A mi también me gusto. Recuerden que solo es una adaptación. No es mia la historia. Solo lo digo. Por eso cambie los apellidos corazón. Besos.

Besos mis amores.


	5. Nota importante

Hola mis amores

Perdonenme por el ultimo capitulo que leyeron. La verdad es que yo no lo subi, me lo subio una amiga y ella fue la que no supo como subirlo muñecas.. Sorry.

La verdad es que yo he estado muy ocupadas, chicas. Mi bebe y mi esposo me mantienen ocupadita, pero les prometo que mañana saco un poquito de tiempo y les escribo otro capitulo. Aunque sea corto nenas.

Ya corregi el capitulo y disculpen. xD

- Amo a Terry: xD El capitulo, amorcito. jajajajajaja. Besos

- Dyta Dragon: Hola, Bienvenida y gracias por comentar. Me alegra que te este gustando la historia. La razon por la que estaba asi la explique arriba. xD jajajajajaja.

- LUCYLUZ: Un pequeño error, jajajaja. Saludos.

- Laura Grandchester: Si, perdonen por eso muñecas. Cuidate. Y el capitulo que viene esta super interesante, jejejejeje.

- luna de grabdche: Si lo se. xD disculpas.

- Ale: Hola! Ay corazon, entiendo lo que sentistes. Gracias por el comentario.

- Rebeca: Hola, la explicacion esta arriba, nena. Las complazco. xD Besos.

- Dulce lu: Culpa de mi amiga! jajajajaja. son bromas. Mia por holgazana. es que realmente no tenia tiempo. Besos.

- Liz Carter: Nena a peticion tuya y de muchas, lo arregle. Cuidate.

- Lalaco: Hola. Todas son bienvenidas por igual, me alegra. Debo decirte que adoro a la gente italiana, corazon. Gracias por tu comentario. Ahora ya subi bien el capitulo. Leelo y espero tu comentario pronto.

- rgranchester: Ay amor! ya lo se. jejejejeje xD lo he subido bien. Besos.

- Iris Adriana m: ya lo cambie muñeca.

- Guest: Error nena, tranquila. Ya lo subi bien.

- ana: si es que se subio mal, jajajajajajaja xD.

- Troyan: Claro que es duro, la presion y todo. Ya explique arriba que fue lo que paso. La verdad es que si senti el comentario un poco pesado pero acepto toda clase de criticas. Feliz tarde.

- Ana: fue solo un erro chica. xD

- Ginger Andrew: si, lo subi de nuevo. Es que mi amiga no supo como subirlo bien. No la culpo, ella no es responsable. Cuidate y gracuas por tu comentario.

- dulce Lu: Gracias.


End file.
